Punished
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: An AO fic, written for the one, the only, Rae D. Magdon! Hope you like it! Please review!


A/N- My first smut that isn't M/M! Hope you like it!

Warning: Contains spanking and a few other kinks.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

"My, someone's eager," Olivia commented, sucking on Alex's throat.

"L… Liv…" Alex moaned, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Olivia teased, biting the spot lightly. Alex breathed an almost-silent moan.

"God, Liv, please!" She gasped.

"Please what?" Olivia asked. She moved her hands, which had been firmly planted on Alex's sides, and slid them over to Alex's waistband, pulling the fabric lightly.

"Damn it, Olivia, fuck me already!" Alex snapped impatiently. She grabbed Olivia's hand, attempting to guide it to the throbbing bundle of nerves between her legs.

Olivia growled. "I thought I told you _I_ was to stay in control," She snapped. "You'll be punished for that."

Alex shivered heavily, a wave of arousal crashing over her body. She tried not to appear eager, but she was sure she failed- she could hardly stop her body from positioning itself to get exactly what it craved.

Olivia quickly undressed herself, then she began to slowly undress Alex, taking what felt like five minutes to undo one button. Once Alex's shirt was undone, Olivia pulled it off, running her hands over Alex's lacy bra, then slipping that off as well. She licked each breast, sucking each nipple and then biting lightly.

Then Olivia turned her attention to Alex's pants. She removed them, and then her panties. She positioned herself between Alex's legs and pulled her into a rough kiss, while her fingers rubbed her thighs, occasionally straying close to her clit, but never touching the throbbing pleasure center. Olivia delighted in teasing her, running her fingers over the silky mass of hair, and then even lower, but still not touching the spot Alex needed to allow the glorious release.

Olivia chuckled softly at the moisture between Alex's legs. "You're so wet," She whispered. "But I'm not going to let you come until I've driven you absolutely crazy." She smirked as she spoke, enjoying the thought of Alex trashing and pleading for Olivia to make her climax.

"Turn over," Olivia commanded. Alex complied, rolling to her stomach.

Olivia ran her hand over Alex's ass, massaging each cheek playfully. Then she moved her hand back and slapped hard. Alex moaned softly; the wave of pain was, simultaneously, a wave of ecstasy.

"You aren't supposed to enjoy it!" Olivia said. Alex shivered and tried to comply, tried to pretend she wasn't enjoying the spanking… but she wasn't very good at hiding it. Every reaction betrayed her eagerness.

"I bet you won't like it if I do it harder this time!" Olivia reached back and hit her again. Already, the skin on Alex's backside was red and sore, and she doubted she'd be able to sit down the next day- but she didn't care.

"Unnh, Liv," Alex whispered.

"Shut up!" Olivia snapped. The delightful, agonizing sting was inflicted again, and again. Each slap sent bolts of arousal to her aching clit. It was begging to be touched, whether by her hand or Olivia's hand or Olivia's tongue, but none of those were going to happen until Olivia decided she'd been punished enough.

Olivia seemed to read her thoughts. "That's right, baby," She whispered, spanking her again. "Not until I say so."

Alex moaned, desire overwhelming her senses. Olivia hit her, harder. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes…" Alex gasped.

"Which is?" Olivia prodded.

"I'll let you stay in control…" She knew better than to ask for Olivia to make her come, but she couldn't take it anymore. Her body shook with need.

"Good," Olivia whispered. "Now turn over so I can reward you."

Alex complied, gazing into Olivia's eyes. Olivia leaned forward and pulled her into a searing kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths, licking and tasting-  
Olivia's fingers, which had been rubbing her thighs, slid over _that spot_. Alex gasped, hips bucking forward. Olivia began to stroke the spot, and Alex screamed into Olivia's mouth, arching off the bed.

Olivia moved her finger in a fast circle over Alex's clit, while she snaked her other hand between her legs and inserted two fingers, immediately thrusting in a fast, merciless rhythm."Liv… God, Liv, I'm gonna… OLIVIAAAAA!" Alex cried, knees trembling violently. Olivia said nothing; she just continued moving her fingers inside her. Alex pushed down, getting Olivia's fingers deeper inside her. Every thrust melted her mind and body, melted her into a puddle that could do nothing but react to the blinding, aching pleasure.

She felt her orgasm building within her, begging for release. "Olivia, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come!-"

"Do it. Come for me, baby," Olivia whispered. Alex needed no more prompting. She closed her eyes and cried out, eyes closed and mouth agape. Her entire body shuddered, and her tight, warm hole squeezed Olivia's fingers.

The intense orgasm, and it's aftershocks, left her gasping and panting for several minutes. Then she opened her eyes and saw Olivia touching herself, watching her as she did so.

"Olivia… let me… let me do that for you," Alex whispered. Though part of her wanted to watch Olivia bring herself to a climax, the other part knew she should return the favor after the intense wave of pleasure Olivia had let her ride.

Olivia grinned devilishly. "Why, thank you," She murmured, kissing Alex.

Alex broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Olivia's body. She knew exactly where her sensitive spots were, and she used all of them to her advantage. She leaned forward to lick and bite at the nape of Olivia's neck, continuing her ministrations until Olivia's moans fell almost constantly. Then she moved downwards to her breasts, and she took one nipple into her mouth while she strummed the other one between her forefinger and thumb. Then she switched and increased the pace of her sucking. Olivia fisted her hand in Alex's blond hair, tugging slightly.

Alex shifted even lower, to her navel, and wasted no time in going even lower. She smirked softly and licked her clit, causing Olivia to cry out and arch off the bed. She pushed her tongue into Olivia, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her, the sounds of Olivia's moans and cries and pleas, and the sight of Olivia squirming and pushing and shaking.

With experience, she moved her agile tongue over the most sensitive spots, alternating the speed between fast and slow.

In what felt like no time at all, she brought Olivia over the edge, screaming and moaning and quivering. She waited until the last of the aftershocks had left her before moving back upwards, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Wow," Olivia whispered weakly.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. She sighed softly, kissing Olivia. "I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia replied. They wrapped their arms around each other, and, thoroughly exhausted, fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

A/N: Just a heads-up: if this story ever gets deleted from this site, I have it posted on others. Go to my profile to find the links. Thanks!


End file.
